


One Lucky Guy

by hellsheep



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsheep/pseuds/hellsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is wondering where Zach has been. She hasn't seen him all night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lucky Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid, short fic! Have fun reading, but english isn't my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me!) :)

Amelia was working on her Rover, when she heard a sigh from Niesha, which cought her attention.

"Look who's there – the Lucky guy", the black haired woman said and wondering, what she could possibly mean, Amelia finally turned around. It was early in the morning, but she hasn't seen Zach around all night. And as a matter of fact: she hasn't seen Andrew either. But now both of them came walking from Zachs room in Noctis.

"Oh come on", she whined, standing next to Niesha, who had a smirk on her face. "Don't tell me he's gay!"

Niesha laughed. "Can't believe you haven't figured it out 'til now? The way he and Andrew talked... and also the way he looked at Lucky's butt..."

"Oh how could I know. I'm not stalking Zach, unlike you...", Amelia mumbled.

Niesha threw a look at her, still smiling. "A shame, hu? There goes another cute guy lost for us girls, he..."

Slowly Amelia started to understand.

"You...", she begann, "You... Niesha, you had an eye on Zach too!"

"Of Course, who doesn't, look at him! Besides... I kinda owe him a lot, but... I understood pretty early that he wasn't interested in me."

Amelia stretched a bit and was the one with the smirk on her face now.

"Well...", she said with a lovely voice, "... I could've had a chance with him. If I wanted to. And weren't that fuckin' busy." There was a light red colour on her face but nevertheless she looked snotnosed at Niesha. The other woman just smiled and turned around to leave her alone.

"Oh of course you would've. Pretty sure he's mistaken you for a man for a while", she said with a voice, sweet like poisoned honey.

Now Amelias face turned as red as her hair.

"Yooouu...", she growled, but Niesha was already gone. Amelia bristled with anger, while she poked Nieshas back with her eyes as if they were daggers. But then, for a moment, she watched Zach an Andrew. They both seemed... so happy. Amelia sighed but then smiled lightly – and started to work on her Rover again.

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario came to my mind after I decided that both Amelia and Niesha are annoying as hell and Zach shouldn't be with either of them. :D


End file.
